One Piece: Manifest Dawn
by ImpsWithHats
Summary: The One Piece, the greatest treasure in the world sought after by hundreds upon hundreds of pirate crews. To them, it means freedom, prestige, and other things. But to Red Orrson finding Raftel and obtaining the One Piece is as simple as Manifest destiny. Follow him and his motley crew of outcasts as they navigate the treacherous seas to obtain that which can only be dreamed of!


**Episode 1 Part 1: The Journey Begins!**

 **Pirate meets Protector!**

* * *

 _"Papa why do the villagers hate us?" The young girl looked up at her father as she asked this._

" _Eh?" The girl's Father was genuinely surprised at his daughter's statement. "Ah...well, I suppose it's because they think we're, well, different really." "So different is bad then?" The girl, not more than 6 years of age looked at her father with her sharp Emerald eyes radiating her abundant innocence, begging to know why the townspeople her Father acted so friendly towards had always acted with disgust in regards to the young man and his daughter._

" _Wha?! No, no kiddo not at all. It's just that to some people some kinds of different are bad, and because they're bad, they scare people." The father smiled upon seeing his daughter's face contort into a look of confusion. "But Papa isn't scary at all!" the child said, "Papa is the best Papa in the whole world! And those mean villagers should know it!" the child huffed loudly as she put her hands on her hips and faced in the direction of the village in question. The man chuckled as he ruffled his large hand through his daughter's Navy Blue hair, catching her off guard in the process. "Don't worry Trissca, someday you'll why people are the way they are. Who knows, maybe you'll even be able to change that way of thinking into something better." The father looked down at his daughter proudly as he said this, as she stared back at him, her eyes overflowing with adoration for her beloved Papa "Mmm! And then we can live in the village and be friends with everyone! And all the villagers can admire Papa just like me!" The man laughed as his daughter said this, reaching down and taking her hand they began to make their way home, leaving the massive dead Sea King that he had killed moments before on the beach in pieces behind them..._

* * *

Trissca awoke with a start, bolting upright in her bed with sweat dripping down her face as she recalled the dream she had just awoken from. She hated it. She hated that dream, that awful dream that only came when she was safe in her small home at the edge of the forest by the cliffs and so relaxed that she was able to momentarily forget the hurtful pain that those damned villagers had inflicted on her her and her loving Father her entire life. Why, why could she have peace! Trissca slowly broke down into a hunched position and began to cry softly to herself, "Papa..papa.." He was all she could think of, even after all this time she still couldn't come to terms with his death. It had happened 9 years ago, only a week or so before her 10th birthday. Her father, who protected the island from pirates and sea kings, went out to inspect some fishing nets that had been caught on an outcropping of rocks off the south side of the island, and had been ambushed by a giant sea king which had become caught by the nets. He had managed to kill it, but had sustained serious wounds. By the time he returned he was already close to death. Trissca had run to the village as fast as she could in the hopes that they would save him, Juvenile hopes based on all the good her father had done for the island. Hopes that had been smashed by a single resounding answer from every person she asked "What? Help that lowlife former pirate who doesn't even pull his weight?" _Doesn't even pull his weight_ those words alone, were enough to prove to Trissca what her father had tried to tell her so long ago. These IMBECILES dared to say that her father, the lone protector of their island for many, many years had done nothing but laze about in the woods and left them to fend for themselves?! It enraged her, but she didn't have time for rage. Her father was dying, and there was nothing she could do to help him. By the time she had managed to find a doctor who had been willing to help her (only because she promised to pay him a large enough sum to overlook her father's past) it was already to late. The damage was done. Her beloved, caring, adoring Papa, was dead. And Trissca was left alone. Alone in a world where nobody cared about her, after all her father was a pirate so she must be just as bad.

Thus Trissca stayed in her fathers old home at the edge of the woods that covered the entire east side of the island facing the sea over some cliffs. She stayed for 10 long years, teaching herself how to cook for herself, clean up after herself, read, write, she even taught herself how to sail using some of her father's old books on the subject. But most importantly, she taught herself how to _fight_. Her father had always given her some amount of training so she could protect herself when she needed to, hell he even took her along to watch his own fights just so she could get a firsthand look at combat. But after his death she needed to learn more than ever before, and as she got stronger she even began to pick up on her father's old job as the Island's protector. Not because of the villagers, no she despised them with every once of her being for what they did to her family. No she did it for her now dead father, because he would have wanted her to put aside her feelings for the good of the island. But now as she sat upright in her bed, her cheeks still wet from her tears, she had to wonder why? Why does she have to live like this "It's not fair" she mumbled to herself, "Those damned villagers get to live their lives so freely, laughing and enjoying everything the day has to offer. So why am I the only one who has to live this way?"She could feel her rage beginning to build up more and more when she suddenly remembered the pamphlet. Quickly she threw herself out of bed and walked over to a table position at the far end of the bedroom. It was almost completely clear, save for one thing. A small, beige colored pamphlet with the insignia of the world government on it. She had found it on the ground the last time she had been forced to visit the village to get supplies and had forgotten about it, up until now at least. Now, as she read through the pamphlet and its descriptions of how glorious the marine life was with all its travel and action (not to mention the pay) the gears in her head slowly began to turn. If the life of a marine offered freedom and a life without being judged constantly for things she couldn't control, then she was ready to take that offer for better or for worse.

She quickly put on her best clothes, an earthy Green snow jacket with dark-Brown fur trim, a pair of earthy Brown winter pants, a pair of fur boots, and a pair of brown fur gloves that she had cut the fingertips off of to make for a better grip. She had made the entire ensemble herself and was quite proud of her work, after taking a moment to look in the mirror she stepped over to her fireplace and looked at the weapon hanging on the wall above it. It was a massive hook shaped anchor, easily half her size with ornate carvings of sea-kings and ships along the handle, and a sturdy leather-clad grip. She slowly took it down off the wall and let it slide to a rest on the floor. At first glance one would not believe this monstrous item was even a weapon. But it was, it was the same weapon her father had used in his days as a pirate, the same weapon he used to defend the island from sea-kings and other pirates, and now, it was her weapon of choice as well. With a small grunt she hoisted the anchor up and onto her shoulders with ease and, after grabbing a small bag of supplies the Protector set off towards the village as the sun began to rise. Little did she know however, that her luck was about to change in a way she couldn't even to begin to imagine. And all it took was a single man with shaggy long Red hair and a charismatically wide smile to do so.

* * *

 **AN: And there ya have it folks! Chapter one of what I'm calling One Piece Dawn! I'm sad to say that it isn't as long as I had hoped it would be and that there's a little bit more info on Trissca that needs to be explained, but hey! that's why it's chapter one _PART_ 1 isn't it! Anyhow I hope you peeps enjoyed this little beginning of mine here, feel free to give me any feedback or ideas you have for this little jewel as this is my first attempt at something like this and could use some advice. Also! A big shout-out to Teruul and her story "Race For One Piece" for inspiring me to get my ass in gear and actually right this! Anyways onto the impotant legal stuffs...**

 **Disclaimer: Yeah so, ONE PIECE AND ALL CANNON CHARACTERS SEEN OR MENTIONED WITHIN THE MANGA/ANIME/WHATEVER ELSE HE MAKES WITH IT BELONG TO EIICHIRO ODA! And don't you forget it! Any characters that I come up with myself however (A.K.A. My OC Main characters and such) are things I came up with, GOT IT?!**

 **-End of Disclaimer-**


End file.
